stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JayLR/archive02
Information from one's continuity Hi...since I recognize you from the Trek BBS, I thought I'd ask you my questions. I was trying to get a better idea of how to list information from one's continuity, when it should be in the main article and when it ought to go into its own article. I can see that in the case of Akellen Macet, who already has an article, I should file my work below the "Pendragon Timeline" information on the same page. But here are some other examples of things I'm not sure about... The Cardassian ranking system has significant differences in my Star Trek: Sigils and Unions continuity from the one the DS9 relaunch seems to be going with, and even goes against the DS9 technical manual in one regard. Even one of the established ranks falls in a completely different place than other authors have placed it. Here's the rundown: http://trekbbs.com/showthread.php?t=64933 Another situation...the CUW Trager is one ship that will be heavily involved in my story. However, the only article related to that ship is in the Mirror Universe continuity. How would I set up an article so that others could use it for their own purposes, but still have a place for mine? (This ship, its missions, and crew, I've done a lot of work on already.) These are just a few examples, but some etiquette education would be great before I really start to move off of my main page. Thanks! Nerys Ghemor 00:34, 4 September 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for all the info so far! I had just one more "category" of issues to ask about...I've got a case where I gave a character a first name that has not been established anywhere either in the novels or canon. This character, Daro, does not yet have an article over here. Should I create the article as just Daro, or under his full name in my continuity, Thouves Daro? Nerys Ghemor 22:26, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Help me please Hi, I need a Hand with setting up a server page, For my fan series, Star Trek Ultimate. I'm not familiar with many of these controls. – Admiral Paul 14:33, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Update: I understand most of that, but I don't understand how to do the Character pages or the like you have, the tabs with information. I'm not sure how redirect pages into one single page. I'm trying to redirect several pages to "List of 24 characters referenced in Star Trek fanon". – Enterprise1981 00:18, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Dear Jrofeta this is the writer of Star Trek: Warship Voyager with an plea of help. Since my page has no other scource except myself could either the page and hopefully all of its accoisated articles be kept on until another writer or possibly myself creates a story based upon my idea elsewhere (as was previously stated in the pages summary). Or if nothing can be helped can the page be moved by the admins. to another wiki where any form of fan fiction is allowed so the entire page will not have to be rewritten again. And finally 2 more points of help I would most greatfully request 1. reguardless of weather you either move or keep the page could you help me put up the info box detailing Voyagers features and place inside the thumbnail image of Warship Voyager that I seen on your Warship article. 2. Also I am requesting for images for all of Warship Voyagers Crewmembers, I have several faked images of several of these characters already, however while not nude they might seem blatanly sexual in nature according to the standards of this and most other wikis. So your help would be greatly appreicated. (FINAL NOTE: Please only send your response(s) through the message center or board thank you.) - Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 4:28 pm (PST), 29 October 2008 Question about Latin-Extended characters I am considering doing an article on my version of the Cardassian language that's used in Star Trek: Sigils and Unions, but I wanted to check on how I should title the article in case it creates a problem. The name of the language is most correctly spelled "Cardăsda," but I am not sure the article would actually be searchable that way. Should I spell the article title "Cardasda" instead? Or is Wikicode smart enough to let people search for the article even if I title it accurately? Nerys Ghemor 19:20, 10 September 2008 (UTC) AHHHHH Im running out of room on my user page. I would like to put my vessels on other pages put you or another admin keeps talking about sources! I understand about the reason for sources but I need room!!! Rift Fleet 16:57, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Easy for you to do but for me I dont have a clue on how to create a website and I cannot get on the recommended sites because I do not have an E-Mail. Rift Fleet 17:14, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Reply Ok look on my talk page for your answer on the constitution class vessel that you think I do not like. As a matter of fact I love that type of vessel BECAUSE IT IS ONE OF MY SHIPS!!!!! The Dyson is a Constitution CLass Vessel!!! So never say that I do not like a ship, because vessels are the only reason I am into Star Trek. If it was only about people then this series would suck. But the fact is that the vessels made the series into what it is today. Just giving you a heads up on something you never knew about me. Rift Fleet 17:36, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry I got angry at you, I did not mean it. Or acctually I probly did at the time. I thought you were taking about the constitution class vessel, now I see (since you failed to piont it out) that you were taking about another vessel. Oh yea that reminds me I looked on that page and I foundthat the creater did use the Promethious Class as some kind of template for his disign. Also I did not mean to critize the vessel I just thought that it looked like a Promethious Class so I assumed that it was. Rift Fleet 20:57, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Fighter pilot ranks Hi there, I hope you don't mind me asking you a question or two about fighter pilot ranks, but you seemed to be the best person to ask. Anyway, I just wanted to ask if it was possible to advance in rank in the Starfleet Starfighter Corps would also advance in rank in the typical Starfleet rank structure. For instance, Jake Kurland advanced to the rank of colonel in the Starfighter Corps, but would he hold the equivalent rank of lieutenant in Starfleet instantly, or would he have to work his way up that command structure separately? Sorry to ask you a lengthy question (: --The Doctor 18:18, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, okay, thanks for the tip (: --The Doctor 10:02, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Talk: Mirror Universe question When I was browsing STEU today I noticed you asked a question at Talk:Mirror universe. I just provided an answer, and from what I've also read at Memory Beta you might want to check it out--Robert Treat 23:54, 6 October 2008 (UTC). Reply: Blanking Pages OK I just need to clear something up thats all. Also were those pages deleted? Rift Fleet 16:36, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I talked to a person on this site who said that I could create pages for ships. Like the Gemini or another ship I found, which I did find by gogleing USS Gemini NX-08 and clicking on the first link that I found at the time. Which was something like USS Horizen finding the NX-08 or something like that. Rift Fleet 16:51, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I am still learning so sorry if I messed anything up. So here's a question: Could a person create a wiki containing Canon, Non-Canon, and Fanon for a Star Trek wiki? Rift Fleet 17:16, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I have my story online!!! That is right my story is finally online!!!! HA HA! To view it go to Memory Gamma, and look up Star Trek: Futures, also look up USS Gemini (NX-08) while your their to see the first ship. Reply on my talk page when you check it out. Rift Fleet 15:51, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Did you look at it yet? Just reply on my talk page if you did and tell me if you liked it or if you think it needs to be improved. Rift Fleet 15:42, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Did you have time to look at my story? It is called Star Trek: Futures, on the site you have to look for it on the "storyes" page. Should be the one on top. If you do see it tell me how you think it is by replying on my talk page here. Rift Fleet 22:22, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but you said that you looked at my page. But did you look at my story? Either you did or not doesn't matter I would just like to know if I need improvements to ST:F. Like mostly my writing style, could I add more detail to the story, should I remove some detail, Stuff like that ya know? Reply on my talk page here if you think that I could improve on it or just to talk. Rift Fleet 15:36, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Ok...any way now that I have the story on a site, a source :), if I wanted to could I add the NX-08? To look at the article I made for it so far type in the MG search area USS Gemini (NX-08). Rift Fleet 16:28, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Policy difference's? hmm like what? I know most of the rules here thanks to you, of which I am grateful, if you could give some examples that could help. Also do you know how i could make a fanon logo that looks as good as your swiftfire logo. I am just asking because Photoshop seems to be a little problem for me, via chessy colors. Rift Fleet 16:41, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Ok I get it. Another question: did Paramount say that fans can create their own stories as long as they do not profit off it them? I also though I heard somewhere that Gene Roddenberry said that his fans were allowed to make their own stories but I am not sure. Rift Fleet 17:10, 20 October 2008 (UTC) So fanon story making is not stealing as long as the producers of the fanon do not make profit off of it, right? Because I have a thing about stealing and I hope that by creating my own fanon story is not considered stealing. Rift Fleet 17:28, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I found out something later that night, you cannot post a story online until you get permission from Paramont and/ or (I don't know this part) CBS. So do you have promission form them? I have to put my story on hold until I recieve a mesage* from them saying that it is approved. Unless I hear other wise from them that only fans working on Live action episodes need aproval from the company(s). Rift Fleet 15:38, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Speedy delete? Rift Fleet 16:52, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Novel vs. short-story convention Hey, I noticed that you edited a number of my entries. As I understand the usual convention, a novel is indicated in italics, whereas a short story/episode is indicated by quotation marks. Since The Thirteenth Order seems headed for full novel length, I thought that italics were the proper way to set it off. Is that not the procedure around here? Nerys Ghemor 05:21, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Another wiki? I found this site: http://www.bf-nxd.org/database/index.php?title=Main_Page and was wondering if it is a wiki. If it is then I shall look into it. Please help on how I could find out if it is or not. Rift Fleet 15:42, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I tried but I found out that it is a wiki. By the unbelievable thing that it says it in a box to the right on the main page! also how is your story coming along? Rift Fleet 16:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Really need you to do something for me :( I would like these images to be deleted from this site for personal reasons. So please delete them (for now) and reply on my talk page when you do. I would do it my self but I am not an admin. This will be the final thing I ask from you so please do me this favor. Rift Fleet 17:16, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Then could you at least change the "who contributed" are to your name or something? Thats all! Yeah just change the user name of who put the picture their, then I shall be happy and won't bother you again! Rift Fleet 17:24, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Jono, I'm guessing that Rift Fleet is afraid that he's going to get sued by CBS Paramount for uploading the images. At least that's my guess, given the tenor of his recent conversation with me and . --TimPendragon 04:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::If that's the case, I doubt he has anything to worry about, considering how long it's been going on. For another thing, he strikes me as a minor. Can minors be sued? I don't think so. (Sorry Jon; don't mean to turn your talk page into general discussion.) 04:51, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::He says he's 17, and in my opinion, more than a little naive. Wants to contact Paramount so they can give him "permission" to write fan fiction. --TimPendragon 04:55, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought you (Tim) and Mike had gotten through to him about that, guess I was wrong. I guess his "Guilt Conscience" doesn't extend to falsifying information so that someone else can potentially take the blame. – 08:03, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm well...I am one of those people who trys their best to obey the Ten Comandments. That means that by uploading those images I have broken a comandment. Thou shall not steal. So I suppose thats where my biggest worry is. I suppoose it all began when I looked into the facts for the existence of hell. Rift Fleet 13:40, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm I see, so you mean to tell me that you cannot take the image and put it in again? That seems hard to believe. Rift Fleet 14:08, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Well if you do this for me then I promise that I shall not bother you again unless I absolutly need to. Like for info on a ship that I can not find. Rift Fleet 15:26, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :What Jono is trying to say, Rift Fleet, is that you are not breaking any laws, either in spirit or in letter, by uploading images to this wiki. That falls under Fair Use guidelines as long as the original source is credited. --TimPendragon 17:19, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I still feel bad for putting the images on this wiki with out asking permission from the orginal author...I just can't lift this burden from myself. Unlike most people i just can't do it until what I have done is corrected. Like deleting the images from this wiki. If you want to post the images again then I have to say that I got them from Memory Alpha. Just please do this one little thing for me! It is something so small and inconcevible that it can be done! Just please erase the images and re-upload them if you choose to this wiki. Otherwise I will never let this go. Rift Fleet 17:55, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :"Never let this go"?? There's nothing to let go. You've done nothing wrong by uploading images to this wiki. That's fair use - they're not being used for profit, and credit is being given to CBS Paramount. It's not stealing anything - you're not claiming them as your own. You seem to be afraid of your own shadow, and I'm seriously beginning to wonder if you need some psychological help. --TimPendragon 02:51, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Let's be very careful about suggesting others might need to seek psychological help, nothing good can come from going down that road. – 06:21, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::I wasn't being sarcastic or mean-spirited. He's described having a "guilt conscience" that cannot be assuaged, and other issues. As someone who's benefited from counseling (and a prescription for mild Wellbutrin), it seemed like a prudent suggestion. --TimPendragon Officially I should have the ability to delete these images because I put them on here so why don't you just delete them? I put them on this wiki in order to improve my user page, nothing more! Now I want them gone from this site! In order to clear my mind so please delete them! These are the images: *Constitution class refit, profile view.jpg *Sovereign.gif *AzatiPrimePlanetoid.JPG *Galaxy class aft.jpg *USS Sutherland.jpg *Star Trek Online logo.jpg *USS Relativity.jpg *D7disruptors.jpg *Voyager aftphasers.jpg *Romulan Bird of Prey model.jpg *Romulan bird-of-prey, CG TOS-aft-dorsal.jpg The pictures that have these (*) by them must be deleted because I got those off a different Star Trek site. So those MUST BE DELETE IMMEDIANTLY!!! I think a couple were already but please see if the others were or not. :No. Get over it. You didn't steal them or break any laws by posting them here, there is no need to delete them. --TimPendragon 18:23, 29 October 2008 (UTC) links on an article Something I've been a little concerned about. The Fandom Star Trek Chronology article has a link to iwarp.com (The Olde Phoenix Inn), which some safety sites have given negative ratings, and I was wondering if the link should be allowed. See the article's talk page for details--Robert Treat 01:18, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry :) Ok well my Father told me yesterday that he never knew about the fair use policy on Star Trek so I have decided to re-post my story online and keep going with it knowing that it is under the fair use policy. So I am sorry for "P.O.ing" some people off here. SO I feel better about the images since yesterday. :) Rift Fleet 15:46, 30 October 2008 (UTC) setting up an account i tried to set up an account and it wouldn't let me. it kept saying i don't have a proper screenname. Uss Defiant Ncc-75633 On Memory Beta it's Uss Defiant NX-74205 not Uss Defiant Ncc-75633.Sisko received special dispensation from Starfleet Operations to rename the São Paulo to USS Defiant and to alter the registry to NX-74205 in honor of the fallen USS Defiant, which was lost at the Second Battle of Chin'toka.Change it to Uss Defiant NX-74205.Star Trek Deep Space Nine episode The Dogs of War.User Typhuss Nerys.Go to a site called television drama scripts-star trek minutiae,read the episode script The Dogs of War.I am right. i write a captain's log,its a stroy i write on my computer,that's where the Uss Intrepid Ncc-724656-A,my versions of Kira Nerys and Kira Nerysmirror come from.user typhuss nerys. Typhuss Nerys Hi Jrofeta, sorry to bother you, but I think its time to ban . After ignoring attempts by members to help him, he has continue to add unsourced information, and even recreated it after you deleted it earlier today. I don't want to see pushy, but I'm fed up (as I'm sure you are) of constantly cleaning up his mess. --The Doctor 13:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) i'm sorry, could you help me create my own versions of Kira Nerys and Kira Nerysmirrorpages.I will stop editing pages as it makes users here mad.--Typhuss Nerys 13:50, 20 December 2008 (UTC) user typhuss nerys. Chameleon projector Hi there, Jono, Just a quick question. My series uses something called a chameleon shield which does pretty much exactly what your series's chameleon projector does. Can I be cheeky and ask your permission to change the name to chameleon projector in my series? Once the stories are readded, we probably then would have enough information to create a separate article. (I found that you had the projector in your series by doing a search on chameleon shield to make sure I wasn't stepping on anyone's toes!) Anyway... either way, let me know. Thanks! --usscantabrian 00:32, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for that! --usscantabrian 20:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) COTM nomination Hi, I just wanted to leave a note to say thank you for the nomination. :D --The Doctor 18:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Addiction disambig Hi, I wondered if you could protect Addiction (disambiguation), as some moron keeps vandalizing the page. Thanks :D --The Doctor 12:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Editing Tabs Hi. I’m Captain Redding from Memory Gamma. We have recently updated our editing tools bar so that when we click on one of the icons a template appears, such as a Starship template. We thought that you might be interested so this is the coding that we used: if (mwCustomEditButtons) { mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images.wikia.com/marveldatabase/images/2/29/Character_Button.png", "speedTip": "Insert character template", "tagOpen": "\{\{Character Template\r| image = ", "tagClose": "\r| name = \r| homeworld = \r| species = \r| gender = \r| birth = \r| death = \r| height = \r| weight = \r| hair = \r| eyes = \r| affiliation = \r| posting = \r| position = \r| rank = \r| image2 = \r\}\}", "sampleText": ""}; mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/memory-gamma/images//9/9c/Spaceship_Button.png", "speedTip": "Insert Starship template", "tagOpen": "\{\{Standard Template\r| image = ", "tagClose": "\r| registry = \r| class = \r| gov = \r| navy = \r| status = \r| yard = \r| laid = \r| launched = \r| commissioned = \r| decommissioned = \r| motto = \r| comm = \r| exec = \r| seco = \r| med = \r| eng = \r| opps = \r| sec = \r| image2 = \r\}\}", "sampleText": ""}; } All you need to do is adapt the coding for your templates and add it to the end of the code of the MediaWiki:Common.js and it should work. Captain Redding 15:33, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Previous edits i'm still new to the Wikia software, how do i go back and do that to content I've already uploaded? Other Knights Hey, Jono! I'd meant to ask you this a while back, then I got caught up in other things and it slipped my mind until now... At some point, would you be interested in participating in the Other Knights anthology project? It might be a fun way to explore sides of your characters away from the Dominion War setting, if it strikes your fancy. There's no deadline or reason to rush or anything, just think about it, and let me know. :-) --TimPendragon 05:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation/Star Trek: Prometheus Thanks for all your hard work changing things over, you rock! -Logan MacLeod 16:02, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Security-Chief Hey, Jono, just saw the page move for Security-Chief to Security chief (FI-9). One thing to note, it's commonly held that Kzinti adopt their position as their name and it appears the FI-9 author is following that trend, so the individual in the article is actually named "Security-Chief." --TimPendragon 02:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ship's Cat I think Ship's Cat could deserve its own catagory, it could be concidered a job and I have known dogs that catch mice as well as coyotes. Both could be a 'Ship's Cat'. Re: Ship's cat entry Have a look at: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ship%27s_cat Although my paticular 'Ship's Cat' in a felinoid, it appears the subject is deserving of a seprate entry sometimes. Or maybe a different redirect. John Humble He's dead. I think you should acknowledge that in his page. Read the link to the obit I left. Check his FB page. John is dead, and I think that should be recognized. He will be missed. Thank'ee, mate Thank'ee for deleting the page that I had contributed improperly, mate. I was out of line in submitting it. SCC-47106 03:00, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Star Trek: Miranda sourcing question With the website for Miranda having gone offline, I can hardly place an external link. The same goes for Cheyenne, Relentless, and a couple of others that were hosted by that server. That is part of my reason for beginning an archive of information here - with so many people having been involved in it over the years, I figured it would nice if that dearth of information existed somewhere beyond a few people's harddrives. Is my notation of the lack of a working website enough to be counted as sourcing in this particular case? Several of the other sims have extant websites that will link from their pages, but it makes little sense to link to Galaxy or Atlantis from the Miranda page. Addendum: Also, regarding the category "Mirandaverse"; While this page may seem superfluous (after all, the category "Star Trek: Miranda" should cover it), it is the source I intend to use to tie the multiple sims together. These sims were/are all independent (rather than some form of fleet sim), but do work from the same source materiel - i.e. the Mirandaverse. Opinion? --IcarusPhoenix 20:06, 3 April 2009 (UTC) hello... I am andromedakay, the original writer of Star Trek USS Republic. I don't know the person who hijacked my site and erased all my information, but I am taking it back!!! I am ticked that for the short amount of time that I was unable to check my site someone comes in and steals all my information and creates a new site of their own. Thank you Kay Question re: Featured article For employment reasons, I'm planning on rewriting so that my main character, Richie Kennedy, no longer shares my name. Since the article is a past STEU featured article, I wanted to check how such a move would impact it's status as a featured article (the current content would more-or-less stat the same, the character's name would be different) --route56 03:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :A name change won't have an affect on the article's FA status. – 11:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::OK, thanks. Once the stories are re-written, I'll work on the articles. Once I get things settled, I'll likely post a speedydelete for the redirects with message "Character retroactively renamed" - route56 23:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Inactivity I just wanted to apologize for kind of falling off the map lately, especially so shortly after becoming an admin with the express purpose of helping out. Work and school have been going gangbusters for the last two months, but it's almost over. Sorry, mate. Except for the first two weeks of June, I'll be around much more from now on. -- 17:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. However, does that mean other Authors are allowed to use other Authors created characters? Roger Murtaugh 13:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Re: MA links Hey Jono, Just a quick question. For some reason, I'm under the impression that all the memoryalpha: links are being replaced by internal links to an internal page with the template on them. Is this the right thing? Or was this some random dream I had, and just think this is reality? I just want to get your input before I change too much stuff! Thanks! --usscantabrian 06:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey again, Jono. Ok, obviously I was imagining things. I was thinking that maybe instead of people adding the memoryalpha: or to individual articles, we could get rid of redlinks and individual redirects on separate articles into redirects on an individual article page (i.e. aircraft carrier is a good example). On one side, it might clutter up the pages we have here, but on another side, it avoids having to change a lot of articles on here if someone adds the article. Does that make sense? --usscantabrian 07:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, well I know what I mean ha ha. Okay, I'll have to give this a bit of a better explanation. (Sorry, I said instead of .) Hopefully I get it right. ::Example 1. Ba'ku. Now, someone added that page the other day. We don't really have any articles linking to Ba'ku, so I made it an MA redirect in the article itself. But... if someone starts adding Star Trek: Hidden Frontier stuff, Ba'ku is really important in that. So... My thinking was, adding the article pages to redirect for the time being to MA until such time as someone adds more fan-fiction-centric information in that article so it doesn't need to be an MA redirect. ::Example 2. Aircraft carrier. I'm sure there may be other articles added to STEU eventually (if there haven't already) that may need that article. But, instead of having a handful of separate articles (like USS Enterprise (CV-6)) each with a link internally to the MA article, I think my thinking was maybe it would be better if it linked to the aircraft carrier (internal) article so, if the information becomes updated with STEU content, we don't need to change every link in every article from the to aircraft carrier link. Does that make sense? ::Anyway... if it makes more work, let me know, and I can go back and change those links. I'm not saying if we say "yes" that we have to change them all now, just as we find them. I don't know where I got the idea from but... I must've had a pretty vivid dream or something! Peace, Scott. --usscantabrian 02:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Alternate reality articles. I know, but my character's pages were just screwed up because of the merge. Roger Murtaugh 16:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Also when we all pick a term, can I re-add my James Pine (alternate reality) page? And if so can you try to get it the way it was before you merged it. Both pages are totally wrecked now. Roger Murtaugh 16:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::All right. Sounds good. :) I think you're going to like it. :) Roger Murtaugh 19:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Treaty Killers Hey there, Jono, Just a quick question -- and I couldn't quite get this through to Kevin when I was telling him this the first time around -- but shouldn't it be Treaty Killers and not Treaty Killer, as this is a group comprised of several individuals from different species, not a singular species? What I can liken it to is the difference between the and article on Memory Alpha. Hopefully this makes sense. Thanks! -- 02:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, this was me. For some reason, the stupid thing signed me out. We have such problems with our work network! --usscantabrian 02:56, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. If I'm correct, do we write whatever we please about Star Trek here? Like write about our own ships and versions of Federation history, stuff like that?- JustPhil 02:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :So, could I write about my roleplaying campaign?- JustPhil 12:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::So, if I were to write this campaign on FanFic or something I could put it here?- JustPhil 14:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) USS Helena (NCC-80455) You deleted "USS Helena (NCC-80455)", which redirected to "Star Trek: The Helena Chronicles", with the edit summery "it would be better just to write an article about the ship" The redirect does not prevent an article about the ship from being created. It lets people find an article similar to the one they are looking for. Even though they are looking for the ship not the series, the article on the series is better then nothing. But I have not done much editing on this wiki, so maybe you know something I don't.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 13:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Please respond here, and not on my talk page.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 13:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) On second thought, respond here, but after you do leave " Talkbak User talk:Jrofeta#USS Helena (NCC-80455)" on my talk page.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 20:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Red links serve a purpose, they let editors know that an article is needed. Redirects can hide this fact and it can discourage editors from creating an article over the redirect as they might believe there is a specific reason why it is a redirect rather then an article. – 05:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::How about a soft redirect in the deletion message the appearers at the top of the page. The link would still be a redlink, and, if worded well, it would not as you put it "discourage editors from creating an article over the redirect as they might believe there is a specific reason why it is a redirect rather then an article.".--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 19:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::Or, if it's something you're so concerned about, why don't you just write an article about the ship? We don't just want to fill in redlinks with redirects, we actually want the articles they're supposed to be. That would be far more helpful. -- 04:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::No, that's a standard wiki wide message. – 08:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Suppression of redirects In many of you're page moves, you have bean suppressing the creation of redirects that would redirect from the old title to the new one. Why? When you do this you risk breaking peoples bookmarks. In some cases, you also risk that duplicate articles will be created at the old titles.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 01:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :It saves time. – 04:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::How so? The only way I know of is there would be less redirects to mange, but as far as I know managing redirects takes little time and effort. Much less time and effort then playing figure out why you're bookmark is not working and how to fix it and the wasted time and effort of making a duplicate articles.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 18:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Another problem is when with suppressing redirects is you risk breaking links in edit summaries and old versions of pages. Links from edit summaries old versions of pages can not be updated and do not show up in what links here.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 19:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::You forgot the most important time saver: it means I don't have to move a page and then go back and delete the redirect. The suppress feature makes it all nice and streamlined. ::::I think there has been a misunderstanding. I don't object to suppressing instead of deleting these redirects. What I object to is that these redirects are not there.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 20:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not responsible for what pages people choose to bookmark. The web is dynamic, when you make a bookmark there is not guarantee when you next click it that you'll end up where you were previously. As for time and effort, managing redirects wins by a mile given it's a continuous task. – 20:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Is there a consensus in the community on this issue?--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 21:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::: is neutral on this issue, so I'm pretty sure the community has not made a decision on this issue. Maybe this issue should be raised (no pun intended) at Star Trek Expanded Universe:Hailing Frequencies. Whether we should have redirects from old titles is an much bigger issue then a disagreement between 2 people. I hope I made sense.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 22:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::My wording "Whether we should have redirects from old titles is an much bigger issue then a disagreement between 2 people." may be unclear. Here is a better wording: Whether we should have redirects from old titles is an issue that would affect the wiki so much, that it must be decided by the community, not between 2 people with opposing views.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 01:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Jon, how's it goin'. Tagging this here in case you want to follow it. Peace. :) 20:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Cheers, Sas. :You're more then welcome to start a topic on the issue on HF if you want, Coleman. – 07:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for telling me, I'm new here, so I was not sure if it would be an appropriate place to raise the issue. I'll probably do that. I'll be sure to inform you when I do.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 20:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::I've started the topic. It's at Forum:Should we have redirects from former titles?--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 21:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::There is not a response to the topic I started on Hailing Frequencies yet. Is this normal? Is there something I should do about it?--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 22:30, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Give it more time. – 02:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me Thanks for welcoming me.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 23:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Question about use of material on STEU Hello, I just had a quick question. This is my first time to this place, I've always relied on MemoryAlpha in the past. But You guys have a wealth of information that is just great. I run an forum based Star Trek RPG in Exodus Fleet and am working a little bit on my website. I was wanting to know what I would need to do if I wanted to use something that I found here? I'm mainly looking for interior views of say a bridge, sickbay, ready room, engineering and things like that. I'm using an Insignia Class Starship and so far it's been kind of hard to find things for it. If I use something I want to make sure that it is cited properly on my credits page. Any help or insight you could give would be great! Thanks! Oh, I was also wondering, what might the policy of having a group or Fleet advertised here? Like I said this is my first time here, I am not trying to step on any toes or anything, but am just curious. Again, thanks for your help! Stryker Unverified Sources? Okay I've added what is apparently a verified source, and yet I still find that you've put the unverified sources tag on my wiki page. I also tried to email you with no response so if you could please explain why you're still putting the tag then thank you. – SushiTheLegend 08:47, 1 September 2009 (UTC) RE:Unverified Sources? Okay er, what sources would be required for this page... http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Pureshasu_(NCC-86521) Thanks. – SushiTheLegend 09:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Caterozing Images Yes I am sorry about that. When I used multiple upload it doesn't go to the area where you can add categories and I was busy with other real world stuff and I got distracted. I'll remember next time.--Rkdew0 17:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi, this was left on my page. This is from my online Star Trek RPG and soon to be online Novel. How do I get this removed. I added a external link. http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Tigh_Webster --Tigh Webster 05:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say good morning! and thanks for all the help you and Sas gave me on my Wiki's. Just realized I had not thanked you. Re: A series name question Hey Jono, Just a quick question I hope you can answer for me. I know on this wiki when we create a starship article like , we don't put the full stops in between the initials "USS". Now, if a series has full stops in it, do we put those in as the article's title or not? The new audio drama Henglaar, M.D. is the series in question; would it be Henglaar, MD or Henglaar, M.D.? Any guidance you could give would be most appreciated. Thanks! --usscantabrian 02:12, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your help! I appreciate it. Hope all's well with you! :) --usscantabrian 21:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Trek XI versions of characters One of my stories ("Cardassian Sunrise") deals with the Trek XI version of Christopher Pike, but I don't see this version of Pike addressed in the relevant article. Are you planning on listing Trek XI characters in separate articles, or in the same article the way some of the less-detailed fan-created AUs are? Nerys Ghemor 03:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :OK...I just tried to add the Trek XI information and stuff from my story to the Christopher Pike article, but I'm really not sure if I did it right. I'd definitely appreciate another set of eyes! Nerys Ghemor 05:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC)